1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) bulb including LED chip adopted for the light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 22 shows an example of conventional LED bulb (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example). The LED bulb 900 illustrated in the figure includes a plurality of LED modules 901, a globe 902, a heat-dissipating element 903 and a base 904. The LED module 901 is the light emitting device of the LED bulb 900, and includes at least one LED chip (not shown in the figure) therein. The globe 902 makes the light from the LED modules 901 diffuse and pass through. The heat-dissipating element 903 is the element, e.g., including aluminum, used for dissipating the heat from the LED modules 901. The base 904 is the portion used for mounting the LED bulb 900 to the incandescent bulb lighting fixture. When being turned on, the LED bulb 900 exhibits the appearance of the incandescent bulb by making the globe 902 illuminate evenly.
In addition to the incandescent bulb, e.g., the halogen lamp, are the lamp that is mounted on the lighting fixture. The illumination field of the halogen lamp is narrower than that of the incandescent bulb, and the halogen lamp is, e.g., mounted on the indoor lighting fixture which is called down light. Although the LED bulb 900 is adapted for illuminating a wider field, its illumination field is preferably to be limited to a narrower range in order to be used as the down light.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-135308.
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-135309.